Meta History
Meta History (The only reason this page is white, and the rest are in black and red is because this is just background information to know on the very very early beginnings of this Domination game) (Non-Poetic version of history) Basically before 10,000 years ago there was a hyper advanced civilization that liked to play god. So they created a world that had primitive races on it. Due to the amount of time the civilizations had to develop, they were able to build Nano-Bot technology to give them access to anything and everything in imagination. For some reason or another, the hyper advanced civilization got into a fight, and the fight spilled over into the world they made. The hyper advanced civilization fell, then the advanced ones fell, using the Nano-Bot technology and Mutagen bombs. While the feeling M.A.D. was in this world, only a few counter measures were ever made against Nano-Bot, and Mutagen bomb, technologies. Those fears conceived the 'Gene Vaults.', the vast underground networks that birthed the Enkindlers. The Enkindlers were only to provide the world with regrown life, preserve environments, and keep ecosystems in check. They embody the creative power, and raw destruction, that the old civilizations once possessed. An Enkindler is immortal, and nearly indestructible, wielding great power and control over their Nano-Bot machines. After they have recreated environments suitable for people to live on once again, they re-birthed the first race that once built great structures on the world, the first race that the Hyper Advanced civilization let grow. Then once after they were released mutations caused by genetic manipulation by the Enkindlers on the first race released to create mystical animals, and other races. 10,000 Years ago - The world has been cast into ruin, thanks to the people of the old world. To get a sense of what the old world was, you need to live 500 years from now. When the people have reaches a point in their evolutionary trail where genes are easily twisted and mutated in real time. The world is literally at their fingertips, able to make the largest of mountains dance at their whim, the oceans to boil away from their gaze, the sky to change color any time of day. The world was divided among two people, among two creators who forged this world together many people; many new races grew from the forge of life. Thousands of years ago, someone or something caused one creator to start a deadly dance of war with the other. This may have been a simple issue resolved between the bloodshed of the two fighting. But their anger and rage boiled and seeped into their creations. The nations that arose from the two creators fell into chaos and destruction, using their own tools of manipulation and devastation. The large countries decided to use Micro-bot warfare, mutation bombs, and orbital strikes against the enemies of each other. While the winner of the war was never crowned, the losers were always left pondering the remnants. 5,000 Years ago - After the complete destruction of every man woman and child on the world, deep seeded gene vaults began to birth new life that would be resistant to the mutagenic effects of the ruined world. Even being able to use the Micro-bots to do amazing and new things like purify water, and birth new life from old organic matter. These were known as the 'Enkindlers', the Bearers of Bright Fire, the Children of Steel and Fire. These beings brought many new species into the fold of the world, right after bring the soil and earth back to growth and life. First, they brought a hominid Race known as the Gronks back from the dead of the old world. After 5,000 years they can spread their civilization again on their world. This is the main, and most populated race on world. Their arrival on the world heralded the beginning of the Early Ages.